All Good Things (Extended)
by Karl E Llewellyn
Summary: This is my idea of what should have happened after the last episode. I did not like at all how it ended. If I had my way Clary's memories would not have been taken. In my Point of View she was punished for saving the world. This fixed that. I might have made the ending a little optimistic but I stand by it.


Continuation and Extension of All good things from the Shadowhunter TV series.

Note to readers.

I do not like how it ended but it opened up many possibilities. I do not know if the writers had that which made Clary Nephilim taken totally away or just her runes and sight. I will operate with the idea that it was just the sight and runes. Though (spoiler) they will haft to Summon Raziel to clear the matter up before she rejoins the Shadow Hunters.

Jace POV

I am standing in an ally outside the Brooklyn academy of arts with Clary. Much to my surprise she saw me though I was Glamoured. She sees me now; she knows my name. I hope this is a sign that my prayers to the Angels are being answered. Now I must decide what to tell her.

She had just reintroduced her self not that I needed it of course but if it helps her feel better. She is standing there in a brightly colored dress. It looks good on her. Then again everything does. I remember the night of Alec's wedding when she left. She was crying telling me that no matter what happened I would always be in her heart. I know from reading the histories of my family that we tend to chose only one person in our life as well. Clary is that for me. Simon her best friend had told me to stay away but I can't.

There she stands smiling up at me and all I can do is stair.

"So" Clary says "What would you like to do now?"

"Well I have something to tell you. A Story a true story but it will sound outrageous and fantastic. A story about a brave and beautiful young woman that saved the world at the cost of her power."

"Wow, A Heroin instead of a hero. I like it already."

At that I laughed "Don't kid your self Clary, Thier is a hero several in fact but they all gather around this young Woman. Not as side kicks but as partners in all things." I paused "But this alley is not the place for this story. I know just the place. A new and arguably the best restraint in the state. Come with me."

She looked into my eyes and then nodded the same trust flowed through her eyes That I had seen during a hundred fights. Though right now she didn't know me. Part of her knew that I would care for her always.

Holding my hand, we hailed a cab and off to Takis we went. When the cab stopped in front of the diner, I paid the driver and to dinner we went. Entering the diner, I saw Mia and several members of her Pack They all looked right at Clary. They know her but she as yet didn't know them. Vampires and Seelie's were also in here all staring. Mia looked at each and they went back to their meals.

Mia looked at me with questioning eyes. They said "Does she know?" I slowly shook my head and Mia took us to a table. Subtly handing Clary an (only) human food menu.

Sitting down she stared at me with questioning eyes. She wanted to now as much as I wanted to tell her. Mia came over with Coffee and took our orders. I had French Fries and she ordered a simple Hamburger.

"Ok" Clary said "How about this story?"

"What you need to know Clary is that this story is absolutely true. It will sound fantastic and unbelievable but it is a true story." She nodded perhaps a little skeptical but interested.

I continued "First for some background. Setting the stage." She looked and I went on to tell the story of a thousand years ago Johnathan Shadowhunter and his companions summoning the Angel. The Angels agreement to mix his blood with that of men and create the race of Shadowhunter's to fight the demons. I went on to tell her that the stories were true. About Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies (Seelie's).

I told Clary about the Accords that made peace between our various peoples of the down world possible and the uprising nearly 20 years ago now. I told her about a woman and wife of the villain and her two children. One born just before the uprising and one born in exile just after. The child a girl being hidden away from all that could harm her.

I told her of that girls 18th birthday where her mother was taken and she was forced into the Shadow world. And embraced it with full vigor.

Our food arrived. I could tell everyone in the diner was listening in to the story. It was a comfort to know that while many different all were friendly. Still I paid attention.

I told clary her own history. Of stopping Valentine. Of learning she had a unique ability with the runes the Angel had given our people. And of the unfortunate misuse of those runes Specifically creating one that brought the dead back to life. I did not tell her that this girl this hero was her herself.

The look in her eyes was one of awe and wonder. I also told her of the love we hade shared. Of the bond that felt so unbreakable between us. I told her how we had fought and saved the world together and destroy a hell diminution. At the last I told her of the Punishment of the Angels and that I felt it was a misjudgment. That it didn't take into account the lives saved and our mandate still in effect.

Clary spoke "So who is this Heroin?"

"You are that girl Clary. The Angels took away your marks and memory in punishment for using the gift they themselves gave you. You are a Daughter of Angels and men. A hero like in the old stories. You have saved the world and fought Demons. With out you this world would be a Demon realm by now. The rest of us my team we helped but at the end of the day it was you."

"Your kidding I can't be her." Clary said skeptically

"Yes, you can be her and yes you are her. You knew me though it felt like we had never met. You could see me. And knew my name. You feel trust and safety in my presence because it had been built over months. Months of fighting demons and other threats to the world together."

"Ok, ok. So, what do you propose we do? If the angels took away my memories" She said dubiously. "They are not going to let me rejoin that Easley."

"I do have a plan but it will require trust from you. We shadowhunters have a way to summon the Angel Raziel. Since he is the one that punished you. He is the one that can reverse his decision. He failed to take into account that while you may not be able to see the shadow world. It can still see you. You are famous and there for a target. Your best protection is with the Shadow Hunters"

"I don't know Jace." She said "If the Angels punished me. It sounds like we shouldn't mess with them."

"Clary, it was wrong the way they did it. We Shadowhunters pray to the Angels because they are our patrons. But the truth is they are created beings like humans and others. They are not Gods. And it is possible for them to make mistakes."

"Ok, so what do we do?" She asked

"First after dinner. We will go to my home. The Institute from their we will portal to the home country of the Shadowhunters. I have some pull with the leadership of the country and will get the mortal Instruments" I ordinarily would not talk about this in ear shot of Downworlders but all in this room were friends "Then we will Summon Raziel. And settle this matter once and for all"

After we finished our food. I paid Mia. Clary looked at her. "Do I know you?"

Mia Answered "Yeah, we were friends. Your Moms lover and a Father to you was the Alpha of the Werewolf pack I now lead."

Clary looked puzzled for a moment then Said "Luke. I had forgotten. I mean I know I had a Mother and Father and that she had a friend but it was all a blur."

Mia spoke again "That's the angels doing." She paused considering then said "But if this crazy plan of Jace's doesn't work. I have a possible alternative for you if you're interested. Come back here after and we will talk. There are more options than just the Shadowhunters to help you stay in the shadowworld in safety."

Clary looked at her "Thanks, I will"

After we left, we took a cab to the Institute. It was glamoured so she couldn't see. But the strangest look came over her eyes. "I have been here before. Last year I was crying and didn't know why. Right out here."

"That was the night of my Brothers wedding. The day you had angered the Angels and they began stripping your marks. Once they were gone so were your memories of the shadowworld." I paused "That was also the day you had saved the world."

Clary looked at me dubious. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Then I grabbed her hand and activated my unmasking rune. Like I had done with her friend Simon it allowed her to see the Institute in all its true form. The look of shock and awe on her face was well worth it.

We entered the Institute. Everyone was working or training. I saw Izzy and Simon at one of the monitors. They looked up and anger flashed through both their eyes. Isabelle said "What have you done Jace?"

With out so much as a flinch I said "I brought her hear because it's time to fix this mistake. The Angels should never have punished her."

"That is not for you to decide Jace."

"Their judgment is clouded. Its time to make them see reason. I am taking her to Idris and I will fix this matter."

Isabel said "Its against the law she can't go to Alicante."

"Luckily I have some pull with the Inquisitor." This pulled a small smile from her lips.

Simon and Clary were looking at one another. I could see she recognized him but could not say where. "You are Simon. My best friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you Fray." He turned to me "I am going with you."

"Of course, let's bring the whole gang. They can laugh when the Angel blast me."

Isabelle said "Not Funny Jace." She looked stunning. She had worn her usual fair of black leathers mid drift showing top and matching skirt. Her Whip coiled around her wrist. If she was not like a sister to me, I might have considered her. But Clary was my girl. And I would bring her back.

She looked at Clary with longing eyes as well. Before the trouble they had planned to become Parabatai. A matched set of warriors. Sworn to defend one another. Perhaps after my Chat with the Angel they still could be.

Since that fateful night where Clary had been taken from us and Alec had Married Magnus Bane. Now High Warlock of Alicante. Friendship between the Shadowhunters and the Down World had much improved. Downworlders were allowed into Alicante. Magnus had in fact been modifying the wards to allow greater link between us and our allies.

Magnus had installed among other things a permanent portal in the Institute so we could go where were needed at a moments notice. One had also been installed in the guard in Alicante. We notified them that we were coming but not why. Alec would be there waiting.

We stepped through into the Guard. Clary, Izzy, and Simon. Alec was indeed there in a nice but on the casual side dress shirt and tie and a sweater vest. Counsel Penhallow was also there in a beautiful black dress suite. Much like Simon and Isabel the look of anger on their faces. Alec Asked "What's the meaning of this Jace? You know she is not allowed here. That she was banished."

"Not by us." I said "The angels themselves. And that is why I have come and brought her here. Its time to fix their misjudgment." A pause "She saved the world Alec and was punished for it. That can't stand. I ask for use of the Mortal instruments."

Consul Jia stepped in "What good would that do? We don't even have the wish available anymore."

"True. But summoning Raziel under the protection of the Instruments we can have a conversation. Appeal her case."

"I don't like this" Alec said "Challenging the will of the Angels. Nothing good can come from that."

"Alec, As I have reminded others tonight." I looked at Isabelle and Simon "Angels are not Gods. They are Messengers of the Devine. But not strictly Divine themselves. It is possible for them to make mistakes. And this is a big one. Punishing a hero for doing what our mandate required."

Alec trusted me and Jia trusted him. This argument seemed to sway them. Finally, Alec said "I will make the Sword and the cup available to you. You can go to lake Lyn and do what you feel you must. But be careful."

An hour later With the Cup and Sword in hand we went to lake Lyn. While waiting Clary had run into another old friend. Friend might not be the right word. Luke was hear with Maryse.

Maryse had recently been allowed back into the Clave. She had been exiled by the clave for crimes as a member of the Circle. But had started a relationship with Luke who had also been able to rejoin the Clave.

Both looked at Clary. I could see it took all of Luke's will to stay put. I could see Clary recognized him as well. Finally, they went and hugged one another. Luke Said "Its good to see you kiddo"

"You too" A pause as Clary searched her fuzzy Memory finally said "Luke, Dad."

This brought a big smile to both their faces. They walked hand in hand. The numbers of people around my girl was growing.

We walked to lake Lyn. I set up with Clary and all her friends and family sitting close by. This was going to be quite a spectacle. I wonder how many of them though happy to see Clary would be happy to see me get blasted for bugging and Angel.

I placed the requited amount of Blood in the cup and put it and the sword in the water. I called forth Raziel under the protection of the Mortal Interments. Light blazed from the center of Lake Lyn. The Angel rose and hovered above the lake. Bright and Glorious. But if the stories are to be believed just a fraction of the Glory of God.

Raziel Spoke "_I have already been summoned and the wish offered to my children used. Why have I been summoned now. I will do no more for my Nephilim. You waist time Jace Herondale."_

My tone was level and direct "Raziel, I have come in the matter of Clary Fairchild's banishment from the Nephilim at your hands. This was unjustified and cruel. I had not thought the Angels of Heaven capable of such Cruelty. Clary saved the world and for that you took her sight and her Runes. You have much to Answer for Angel."

Raziel tone was angered and his voice boomed through the clearing "_You dare to question the decisions of Heaven. Clary Fairchild had misused her gift and in so doing interrupted the natural order of things. I will not be questioned by you Nephilim" _

"Yes, you will Raziel. With one exception each and every one of the times she used her rune power it was to protect and save the lives of a great many people. That is why you gave us the Runes to have the power to do exactly what she did." I paused "One-time Raziel One time she brought the dead back to life. I know that she instantly regretted doing that. And would never do it again."

Raziel spoke "_Not one-time Johnathan. There was another. The Wish. She asked for you to be returned. It is a fundamental law that the Dead shall stay dead. They are not to rise again."_

"Well we both know that is not always true. It is written that there will be at the second coming. The day of judgment a resurrection of the faithful. Those that serve God and have earned his blessing. Jesus raised the dead multiple times. He himself was raised after three days in the tomb. And you raised me at Clary's request. That was not her fault."

Raziel paused to consider. _"You forget something Johnathan. The times you mention both past and future. Are done by the hand of God. Not by my hand or the hand of a Mortal. Nature dose not allow such things."_

"I have not forgotten Raziel. I merely pointed out that that is not always the case." A pause "So you don't want her raising the Dead. Fine that is acceptable. Leave that to God and his Messengers."

Raziel spoke "_That was not all she did. She caused the death of my Brother Ithuriel _and_ bonded the Angelic and the Demonic. That too cannot stand Nephilim."_

I looked squarely at Raziel "Yes Ithuriels Summoning. She summoned him not using her ability with Runes but using a standard summoning spell." Raziel face was a mask of anger. I continued "Much like the one that originally brought you to Johnathan Shadowhunter. But it was not Clary that killed him. That was Lilith. Lilith who is dead now and would still be alive if it wasn't for the Alliance Rune."

The whole time the crowed had been sitting there watching this exchange.

Raziel Responded. "_That Rune also went against Nature. Uniting the Angelic and Demonic. Something had to be done."_

I answered "So when you told Valentine that the people of the Downworld had human souls. That they were just as human as I am or as a Mundane is was that not true? In that case why didn't you help Valentine kill them as he had asked? Valentine wanted them dead because he feared them. In some ways they are more powerful then we are. But an alliance a sharing of our power could bring about the final victory of this world over the true enemy. The Demons."

Raziel was furious

I continued. "The fact is Clary has used her power to save this world. If she had not done what she did with her Brother Johnathan this world would now be a demon diminution. And you punished her for her actions. Do you want us to fail in our mission? Her gifts given to her by the Angels by you could lead to the final victory. And you took that away. If I did not know better, I would say you wanted us to fail."

Raziel responded after yelling the most terrible howl I have ever heard. The others covered their ears. "_If you were not protected by the Mortal Interments, I would kill you hear. You have dared to challenge an Angel of heaven and Question his decisions." _Raziel's voice clamed_ "But your points and perspectives are well taken."_

I responded "Do not let the interments stop you from judging me. I have fought Lilith, and two princes of Hell. An Angel will be interesting."

Raziel chuckled "_Careful Shadowhunter." _He paused"_Very well child. I will return her runes and powers. She will live among my children again with my blessing. But know this. If she violates the laws of nature by bringing back the dead again. She will be returned to a mundane state and as a further punishment. I will return you to the dead. You were dead once and perhaps death longs for you still." _

"Thank you Lord Raziel"

"_While I am being Generous. Is there anything else?" _With that the crowed laughed_._

Clary spoke up _"_Would you return my vampire friend Simon to a human state so he might join the Shadowhunters and have a normal life with his girlfriend?"

Raziel spoke "_You ask much child. But Yes, I will. I shouldn't but I will. And I will offer this to the Consul. Since the wish was made by a distraught girl. And since the death that I turned back happened because they were trying to stop my summoning. I return to the Clave the chance at a wish. Careful what is asked for. I will not offer a new wish again regardless of the circumstances." _We all looked up at Him. This was out of Character for Raziel. At least according to legend and our own text.

Raziel spoke again. _"Oh, and one more thing Johnathan Herondale. Perhaps I am not as unforgiving as you think. It was I that allowed Clary to see you at her art show. I that has allowed her to know that her memories were not complete. Her art has reflected that for months. Slowly as my anger at her has cooled I have allowed her to slowly regain what she had lost. In time she would have returned to you and the Shadowhunters. Remember that the next time you claim I do not care for my children and their mission." _He paused_ "I allowed this because you while insolent have spoken nothing but the truth in this matter. But do this again and Mortal Interments or not you will be blasted from this world. The Mercy of heaven is for the deserving. You tried my patience. Don't do it again!" _With that he left.

I exhaled in relief and turned to Clary. She was holding Simon who was clutching his heart. He said "My heart its beating" As She was holding him, I saw the Runes return to her skin. The Rune of Angelic power the most visible at the moment.

Clary looked at me. "I remember everything. Not just the memories that the Angels took from me but also the ones from childhood that Magnus had taken. Its all back now. I am whole."

We all returned to Alicante. My carrying the Sword and the Cup. Clary to my right still in the dress she had worn to the art show. I realize now she had not slept since before the show. She must be tired. We took her to an empty room. A room that was hers the last times she has been here for one reason or another. I saw her strong and confidant by my side again.

She spoke "Will you stay Jace? Even if I did not realize it, I have missed you every day since I left Alec's wedding."

"I missed you too Clary. Its time to rest. Simon will ascend tomorrow. You can see all the people who have missed you for so long. Welcome back" With that we kissed like he had not kissed in so long.

A knock at the door.

Clary said come in.

Izzy entered holding something in her hands. An ornately carved with runes wood box with a latch. Clary looked curiously at it then opened it. Inside her Daggers were set on a bed of soft velvet. The Daggers were polished to a high shine. Beautiful in every way and just as deadly with the right user. Izzy said "I thought you might want these back."

Clary picked them up and stage whispered Hello old friends. As she held them as if she was preparing to fight.

Next Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Luke came in. All smiling All saying their hello's not only to Clary but to Clary as a whole person not just a girl with amnesia. They knew that she knew them and loved them. It was the best kind of family reunion. The only one Missing was Mia who was back taking care of her pack and her restraint.

As quickly as the reunion started it ended. We all saw how tired she was. They left with promises to see her tomorrow. Clary and I laid in bed and just hugged one another for a wile before drifting off to sleep.

The next day was a flurry of activity. A celebration was called by the Counsel. Simon and the rest of us in ceremonial gear. Clary in an Emerald green dress for the occasion. Redheads always look good in green.

We set up in the court yard where Clary had gotten her Angelic rune set. The Counsel stood on the Dias. Simon came forward stating the oath Shadowhunters give as they prepare to take their angelic rune. That oath was appropriate since after his ascension he would gain his angelic rune. He had trained with us for over a year.

"To the Angel I entrust my life

I stand before my fellow Shadowhunter's and vow to uphold the laws of heaven. To receive the rune of the Angel, I take his mark to Honor him, to bring his light into me. So, I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunter's. The Guardians of peace."

He knelt in the circle of runes in front of the dais. The Counsel before him holding the Mortal Cup. She spoke

"Do you Swear, (Simon Lewis), to forsake the mundane world and follow the path of the Shadowhunter? Will you take into yourself the blood of the Angel Raziel and honor that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the Law as set forth by the Covenant and to obey the word of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks but honor?"

"I Swear"

"Can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, and a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, an eye to see when all others are blind?"

"I can"

"And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?"

"I will"

"Then Drink."

He drank and the runes around him flared up. He was there happy and whole. Nephilim now.

You are Nephilim now. I name you Simon Shadowhunter, of the blood of Johnathan Shadowhunter, Child of the Nephilim, arise Simon.

He stood and turned. The whole crowd cheered. Mia Clary and Izzy loudest of all. Mia had portaled in for this event. Also, to see Clary now that she had all her memories back.

Brother Zachariah placed the rune of angelic power on Simons shoulder. And he smiles. Every one cheered again.

After that there was a feast. Izzy and Clary along with Simon broke off from the party to speak. I tagged along. I thought this might come. Before her runes and memories had been taken Clary and Izzy had talked about becoming Parabatai. But now there was another who might wish the honor. Simon had been Clary's best friend from child hood. Fiercely loyal and true. It might come down to a coin flip.

As I walked up, I heard Clary say "I don't know how to choose. I love you both. I would choose both if I could. You two will marry and either way I think we will be a team together."

Izzy spoke "Clary, I would choose you if I could. I never thought I needed a Parabatai before. And you made me consider having one. But Simon has been your friend for too many years to count. I see you two are linked. I feel the bond with both of you as well. Choose Simon. When I marry Him, I will consider it as you are Parabatai to both of us. I don't need one to be whole. I just need the friendship we have built. And I Swear on the Angel I will fight beside you as if we were Parabatai."

"Are you sure?" Was Clary's response.

"Yes"

That night Simon Married Izzy then at the last swore the oath of Parabatai with Clary. Today was a day for ceremonies and celebrations. The world had stabilized though Demons still came it was no more then usual.

Late that night we portaled back to New York. We are all home. But I have work to do to get Clary back in fighting shape. She is not bad just out of practice. The work of the Best Shadowhunter is never done.

Clary's POV

I am back in my room at the Institute. Thinking about what I had lost and what I have gained. It has been a crazy couple of years to be sure. And I am grateful to be back home. I swore to my self and to the Angels that I would use my gift with Runes with more care. I would listen to the resistance instead of fighting through. Though I would pray for permission if I felt it was truly needed.

A glowing ball of gold energy enters my room and my Mother stands there.

"You don't do anything small do you Clary?" She said amused.

"That wasn't me. That was Jace."

"I know. I also know the oaths you have made in your heart. I know that that last rune was necessary. But a lesson needed to be made. Jace may not know this but your loss was not permanent. This time. Just be careful and welcome home."

"Mom even when I didn't remember I missed you so much. I miss you greatly even now."

"I know that too sweetie. One day we will be together again."

"I long for that day. I am home and I will stay."

"I love you Clary. Take care of yourself. I will be watching with the Angels." With that she gave me a hug and left. I collapsed in my bed and went soundly to sleep.


End file.
